


Half Agony, Half Hope

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, Gratuitous Persuasion References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snapshot of A Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: There's a new tenant at Nightingale Hall.





	Half Agony, Half Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

“Mama, did you hear! Nightingale Hall has finally been let! And to a rich, mysterious stranger!”

Alec fondly rolled his eyes as his younger brother started talking their mother’s ear off about the new gentleman in town. One who, by the sound of it, seemed to be the personification of every virtue, and filthily rich besides. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and went back to his work, pushing back the ache in his chest that always seemed to return with talks of balls and fun and future prospects.

Eight years and a half ago, he’d been carefree and naive like that. Head over heels in love and believing that the force of his feelings would sustain him.

He’d been wrong.

They’d made it as far as London before being found, still too many miles from the sanctuary offered by a midnight wedding at Gretna Green. He’d been pulled from their bed and thrown into his father’s carriage, and Magnus— 

Alec closed his eyes, forcing the images away.

When his mother told him to visit the new neighbour in his father’s absence, he nodded and went to get his horse. Izzy followed shortly after, dolled up in her newest dress as per their mother’s orders. Alec winced in sympathy. After his own virtue was thoroughly ruined by his failed elopement, the responsibility of securing a good marriage to advance their family had fallen on his siblings' shoulders. 

“What do you think he’s like?” Izzy asked as they rode across the rolling hills.

Alec shrugged. Besides his odd-sounding name and the quite staggering amount of money he was rumoured to have per year, Mr Bane remained a mystery. “Amiable to his neighbours, hopefully.”

“Mama heard from Lady Imogen that he’s new money. Made his fortune in the colonies and is now looking to settle down.”

Alec nodded. That was good. The Lightwoods might not have much money or reputation to recommend them, but their name and the connections that came with it were still solid.

A footman took their horses as they arrived at Nightingale Hall, and they were led through the house and into a sitting room, where a man stood from his chair to greet them.

Alec stopped in his tracks, his heart suddenly beating wildly.

The man in front of him was older, his shoulders broader, and his clothes more exquisite than when Alec had seen him last. Still, it was unmistakably _ him_. Alec started forward, then remembered himself. He fought to breathe while Magnus—_Bane _ now, apparently—greeted Izzy and then turned to him.

“Mr Lightwood?”

Eight and a half years washed away. Magnus’ eyes met his as they rose from their bows, and Alec saw his own longing reflected back at him. His gaze fell to Magnus’ hands, impossible hope flaring at the sight of a worn, cheap silver band half-hidden between more expensive pieces.

“Mr Bane,” he replied, then cleared his throat to steady himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
